In the cosmetics industry, small particle size materials, such as talc, have been employed as a particulate material for many years. Such materials are preferably absorbent such that colorants, fragrances, and other related skin agents may be absorbed by or attached for application to the skin. However, it is known that such known particulates, and particularly talc, are lung and respiratory system irritants. A need, therefore, exists for a particulate material which is suitable for the cosmetics industry yet does not irritate the lungs or respiratory system.
As a result of the industrial manufacture of textile products from cotton such as apparel, carpet, furniture, and household goods, an enormous amount of scrap, clippings, imperfect (rejected) waste or scrap material is produced. It is estimated that only about half of this post-industrial (pre-consumer) scrap produced annually is recycled into usable by-products mainly for padding, stuffing, and insulating applications for the automotive, furniture, mattress, coarse yarn, home furnishings, paper, and other industries. In addition, particularly with regard to cotton apparel, and particularly denim fabrics, an enormous amount of post consumer cotton is produced annually. Such post consumer goods have very little commercial value. Due to the limited demand for this material for these uses, an enormous volume post-industrial and post consumer scrap is either burned or deposited in landfills annually. A need, therefore, exists for the method which employs fiber reclaimed from such post industrial and/or post consumer cotton scrap materials.